Now
by Japanese Butterfly
Summary: After a UN meeting, Arthur and Yao spend some time with their son and with each other. Arthur struggles with knowing Alfred is dating Francis, and Yao helps him through it. Collab fic with MoJo-TsuneniToEien and a side fic to Loosen Up, but best if read separately.


**This is a collab with MoJo-TsuneniToEien. She role-played as England (except for the first scene when she was France and I was England) and I role-played China. This is also a side-story to a bigger story, Loosen Up. You do not have to read Loosen Up to understand this fic. Just keep in mind that Alfred just started dating Francis in this fic. Hong Kong is also around eight or ten in this, so he is not a teenager.**

 **-Japanese Butterfly**

"This isn't about us, Francis."

Arthur's eyes flashed, "Nations go in and out of relationships like they're water. The problem is, Alfred can't see his relationships like that. Every relationship he's had be it with Russia, Japan, or Vietnam, he's always insisted it would be the one that would last forever. Unless you can agree with that saying humans use 'till death do us part', you'd only hurt him."

He handed France a cup, sipping on his own tea. To be polite the Frenchman took a drink as they sat across from each other in silence. When the cup was empty, Francis smiled and stood up, muttering a "thank you" his eyes unreadable in the swift movement. Deciding on saying nothing more, he turned his back on the Englishman and walked out the door.

Arthur took a deep breath, his eyes clouding as France left.

"Narcissistic bastard," he muttered. It had been years since Arthur had been with France and the breakup hadn't been easy… He just didn't want Alfred to go through the same pain he did. He shook his head as his phone vibrated.

"China? Hong Kong is playing with firecrackers again? Well he's your son too... Yes, I'm coming. See you in a minute, love."

 **~o~**

China bristled as he chased Hong Kong in Central Park, the young tween running from him while still throwing firecrackers in unsuspecting trash cans.

"Oh, when your father gets here, you will be so dead, aru!" He gasped for breath, chasing after his son before Hong Kong turned.

"You can't catch me old man, you're too slow!

Out of nowhere Hong Kong ran into something and fell flat on his bottom. Just as suddenly, he felt himself getting lifted up and witnessed his remaining sparklers snatched from his hand and blown out by the tall blond.

"That's enough of that," England said to Hong Kong, frowning.

Leon whined when a sharp voice called: "Li Xiao!"

China panted, glaring at his son whom he approached. Aiyah, he was too old for this…"Xie Xie, Arthur," he added before, that is, after looking around, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Now to deal with you."

"But, niáng-"

"I am a man, aru!"

"Both of you stop shouting..." said England, looking irritated. A small tug took England's mind off his irritation and he smiled warmly at Hong Kong who stretched out his arms. After giving the young one a hug, England spoke again: "I haven't seen you both since yesterday. Let's return to the hotel. We can have dinner together... and I made tea."

China studied England's face, before he turned to Hong Kong "Go ahead of us and I want to see all your explosives in our room. We'll catch up to you."

As Hong Kong left China sighed, turning to the other nation "What's gotten to you, Arthur? You've been touchy ever since yesterday's meeting. You didn't even visit Li Xiao to say goodnight; I had to call you for you to even join us... It's not like you." His hazel eyes studied Arthur in concern.

Arthur looked down sullenly. "...Did you see the way they came into the meeting together, that Frog and… and America? He had me worried sick last night! He didn't answer my messages for hours."

Yao couldn't deny he was jealous that the American was on Arthur's mind, but it had always been a problem in the past for the westerner to keep his focus on his nuclear family. Arthur had so many people he considered important in his life.

China gave a hum of understanding, "That stupid American and Hong Kong are both bad at that…" he took Arthur's hand, "...but even Americans understand the importance of family and you'll still have time with him. Just focus on Hong Kong for now, before he gets too old to have dinner with us, aru."

He, China, clearly didn't grasp the severity of the situation, so England added softly, "Yao… they've even _kissed..._ "

China's eyes widened a bit and he spoke with disdain, "So it's the _Frenchman,_ again." His voice was quiet and low. "Come, I'll cook dinner tonight and once Li Xiao's in bed in my room we'll talk more." Yao stood on his toes, his senses of common decency warning him not to, but he knew Arthur needed the comfort. He pecked the Englishman on the cheek. "He's in the past and isn't worth your time, Arthur."

When they arrived at the hotel China went up to the room he shared with Hong Kong, knowing that he wouldn't be done and, sure enough, saw him still putting firecrackers in the suitcase meant for his clothes.

"Hurry up, England is waiting and it will only take a while before he decides to cook _for_ us, aru." Hong Kong impassively nodded before walking with China.

 **~o~**

England sat on an armchair as he waited for the other two to show up with dinner. There was tea left for him and China to enjoy (Hong Kong wouldn't have any as punishment, Arthur decided) and he tried thinking about them instead of worrying about... Shaking his head, he thought about what China told him, that France was in the past and he should focus on the ones he loved now.

But Arthur still cared for Alfred. Yes, they got on each other's nerve often, but England truly loved him like an older brother, and at some points even like a father; Alfred had been his child in a way several centuries ago... Hong Kong came to mind just then. England laughed to himself realizing how the two were so alike at this age.

Hong Kong and China walked together towards England's hotel room, hands full with ingredients to cook stir fry. For once the younger hadn't tried any tricks and was almost pleasant. When they approached the door he asked, "Niáng, will father be alright?"

Yao turned towards the younger boy. "He'll be fine, aru. Now quiet-I'm still upset about having to chase you around New York after the meeting… I'm very tempted to send you to Japan's." Leon knocked and within a few seconds Arthur had opened the door giving the two a small smile.

"Do you need help carrying your food in?"

"No, that's what's Hong Kong is for! Put it in the kitchen, Li Xiao" he said passing some of the load off and, upon return, quietly adding, "Keep your father out."

The blond rolled his eyes. "Come sit on my lap, Leon," said England as China swiftly got to work in the kitchen.

Hong Kong gave him a look, but he sat next to England, leaning on him (not without squirming quite a bit to get comfortable first) which was the closest thing the Asian could muster to cuddling.

He liked the 'now,' he thought. Now was when he could make up for his misdeeds as a caretaker to America in the past and give Hong Kong the attention and love he deserved... And now was also a time when he had someone cooking for him because that someone _wanted_ to for reasons other than keeping him out of the kitchen. England hummed a song softly and put his arms around the small boy.

"Food's ready," China announced. "We can eat while watching one of your British shows, Arthur."

"Only if you want to, love," England said leaning to give Yao a kiss on the cheek as he walked by. "It's close to bedtime though," he reminded the other.

Bowls were passed. England, having Hong Kong squished beside him, ate his food from the side-table that was by him. They ate in tranquil silence while _Downton Abbey_ played on the television for a while.

"Arthur," Yao whispered from the chair across him.

England looked over abruptly. China smiled, his eyes going towards Hong Kong and then back up at England. The blond looked down at the child who was starting to nod off on him. Arthur smiled at the precious sight and started singing to him in a low voice.

Yao moved from his seat, quietly joining Arthur, and he watched as the Englishman sung him to sleep. "I'll take him back to the room" he whispered when Li Xiao let out a low snore, "I'll be back before you know it."

England wanted to whine at the sight of his Leon being taken from him (albeit by his other father) but he would never... on the outside. When China left the room he did, however, sigh before getting up and pouring two new cups of tea for the next chat he had with his present lover.

China lowered the boy in his bed, chuckling at the disappointed look Arthur had gave when he took the child from him. He brushed the boy's bangs out of his face before he left his room, walking swiftly down the hallway to where his lover was.

He opened the door with the key he snatched off the counter, entering to see England relaxing. He sat down next to the other, leaning against his lover. "It's been a long day, aru."

England blushed faintly and leaned back.

"...I'm worried about Alfred. And if I'm to be completely honest, I worry for the both of them. France could end up driving himself to his own ruin if no country is able to trust him," Arthur sighed. "I don't know how to get through to Alfred! How to tell him he needs to be wary without telling him about..."

"Well, aru... I think the American knows that you were together and Francis' history is an easy one to guess. They both are adults, aru. Let them make their own mistakes like we made ours." He kissed Arthur before nudging the other, turning him at an angle so Arthur's back was facing him and his lithe fingers focused on rubbing the knots out of Arthur's back. "You're always so tense, soon you'll be considered even older than me." He didn't even realize the whine in his voice as he was talking, but he focused on the fact that Arthur was in front of him now, and that's all that mattered.

This could be applied even to the two of them, China thought, reflecting on a past where he and the blond once had a destructive relationship...

"Oh," England's eyelids lowered as China worked magic with his hands, "...Did I forget to mention that the Frog was at my door today?"

China wrinkled his nose, remarking, "That annoying perfumed nation…" His hands were focused on a certain knot on the others back but he himself was curious. "What did France want?"

He was having a hard time answering the other man with the heavenly movements Yao made with his hands making the Englishman groan in relief... And then he actually started talking.

"He came by unexpectedly to talk to me about... about Alfred..." His mood depressed. "He said almost exactly what you did—he of all bloody nations to tell _me_ that I should let Alfred fall for him because it's his right, his _choice..._ " Tears started to push into the corners of his eyes, but his voice stayed as strong as it would otherwise. "...Yao, I love America like I love Leon. How can I just stand by let the Frog I hate get closer to my Alfred?"

Yao gave a frown, hearing Arthur's voice crack. His hands turned to rubbing up and down Arthur's skin.

"Remember when we first met, Arthur…?" he began, "You were barely a child in my eyes, Alfred's current age, probably. Francis came and he saw it in our eyes, he warned us both it wasn't a good idea, but you were a stubborn one. In the end, you turned on me and I lost myself in the opium I was hooked on. …I was angry for trusting you, for not listening to Francis' advice." He gave a long sigh, kissing the back of Arthur's neck. "But even though our relationship seemed like something bad we came back together, we're raising Li Xiao _together._ I don't regret this for a second, Arthur. If Alfred is like you at all, then he won't listen to you at all. You're just going to have to trust in him, trust in his strength and in his self."

A couple of tears slid down his reddened cheeks and the Englishman shook sucking the rest back in. He leaned back against Yao's chest.

Yao was taken aback slightly before sighing and wrapping his arms around Arthur. He noticed the wet trails on the others face and one of his hands came up to gently wipe at the European's face. He kissed the blond's cheek before his voice lowered, "Weren't you the one to tell me how it's okay to show emotion? ...Hypocrite." He turned Arthur, running his one hand through the others hair in what he hoped was a soothing motion.

Arthur scoffed, then eased into his touch. "I love you, Yao," he smiled.

Yao reddened, shivering at the confession. "I know, and I guess I have some kind of feelings for you, opium." He gave Arthur a kiss that was sweeter than his previous words. "I love you."

England brought his hand to Yao's cheek lovingly and guided his face to his own again. They kissed longer and more deeply... Arthur felt the Asian's face heating slightly and pulled apart before he did anything the other would be too uncomfortable with.

Yao chuckled, "I'm not delicate, Arthur." He leaned in for another kiss, and closed his eyes as he savored it. His cheeks still turned red though. China reminded himself they had already done this before... The feel of Arthur near him was a nice, comforting one. They pulled apart.

"You don't look like it..." England remarked with a devilish grin making China blush harder. He leaned closer towards Yao, who instinctively leaned back, until he was nearly over top of the other.

'Oh,' Yao realized the position he was in as he rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help but lean back slightly as England's body pressed against him. He wondered how far Arthur was willing to go, and a small shiver left him.

"Well," he said in rebuttal of the European's last comment, "you don't look like a former pirate, but you still are one," he remarked.

Moving so his lips were barely against the Chinese' neck he whispered, "Well, if I'm a pirate then you're my treasure, love..." Yao gave a gasp at the feel Arthur's breath and his words making the Asian's hairs stand on end

Arthur undid the other's loose ponytail so he could get a better grip on the country's dark, silky locks wrapping them around his fingers. Then England kissed China's neck greedily sucking a little every time before he broke contact and his lips traveled to another part.

Yao shivered, hands gripping Arthur's shoulders. His long hair tickled his neck and when he started sucking he cried out.

"Arthur...you tease." He moved his hands to push the blond away, but before he could Arthur gave a teasing lick and Yao swore his nerves were on fire and was feeling extremely red in the face...

At that England couldn't hold back the laugh that escaped him. When that was done he looked back down at Yao, who'd managed a frown, and he smirked. Arthur's eyes seemed to smile too as they glinted mischievously... but Arthur let up some.

"...Perhaps you want to be getting back to Leon now, Yao...?" he suggested. He truly didn't want to push the other nation into being intimate—he knew China was very strange about it…

"If you keep laughing at me, I just might." Yao gave an angry huff, before wrapping his arms around Arthur's neck. "Plus Li Xiao kicks in his sleep, the worst you'll do is kill me with hugs." It was a well known fact that Arthur (who turned a little red) was a cuddler in his sleep and Yao teased him about it mercilessly. Yao then leaned up, his lips delicately pressing near Arthur's ear. "Don't try to get rid of me so easily. You left me alone last night and _I_ had to deal with putting your son to sleep without his father's lullabies. You _owe_ me, aru."

England smiled and pressed a quick kiss to Yao's lips.

"…Can I have one moment?" He asked glancing sheepishly towards bathroom.

China nodded for him to go and England got up the stepped inside.

He took out his phone, tapping something for a time and taking even longer before he decided to send it:

 **France**

Me: if you hurt Alfred I'll kill you, frog...

England pocketed his phone and (with a quick ruffle of his hair in the mirror, and patting out any odd folds in his clothes…) went back out.

Yao sat on the bed, trying to even his breathing. It wasn't like him to worry, but even when Arthur treated him kindly and called him names, he was always anxious that Arthur would bring his war face and the daydream would end… He took a deep breath to steady himself, not even realizing the other was there until a hand touched his shoulder, causing him to jolt. "Aiyah! At least give me a warning, aru."

"What are you thinking about?" he chuckled.

Yao glanced at Arthur as he sat next to him on the bed. He gave a smile at the other, things were different now… The world was different.

"You."

Arthur blushed getting a chuckle out of China, but he smiled anyways, being a good sport about the table-turn…

In a smooth movement the blond was in Yao's lap, facing him, arms snaked around his shoulders.

Yao grinned, his hands moving lightly to Arthur's hips. "Well what else is there to think about when you tease me and then just leave me hanging?" Yao leaned in for another kiss, giving a pleased sigh at the feeling and taking in the faint musk of black mint tea.

Pulling apart again England lowered his face and spoke softly against the Yao's neck again, "But I'm here now..." England reminded the other. He trailed a hand down China's side then up again. With his other, England used to run through China's elegant locks of hair then twirling them around his fingers.

Yao gave an amused smile as Arthur teased his sides and played with his hair, allowing his own fingers to run through messy blonde locks.

"You're still a child, aru." He moved so that he could kiss Arthur's neck, trailing feather-light kisses to the other's collar bone.

Arthur blushed and gasped quietly, though delighted... 'But a child?' He thought, taking the words as something of a challenge…

England tugged on Yao's hair and the other made a noise. While he stalled Arthur went for his neck again starting slower this time, placing short, light kisses against the Chinese' neck. But as desire grew inside of him, his lips lingered against the other's body longer and Arthur would bite his skin gently, wanting to hear more of Yao's moans louder and clearer.

Yao bit his lip as Arthur kissed his neck, holding back the noises, he tried to pull away. Arthur was getting aggressive, like China was just some prize to be used. He used too much force from tensing and was now lying back on the bed, Arthur still attached to his neck.

"Don't leave any marks, Li Xiao knows what they are…" He gasped as he felt England's tongue again, pressing on his neck and causing the cold air to hit his skin, making Yao shiver.

He pulled off for a moment, "Sorry, love…" Some moments Arthur would lose himself in trying to drive Yao crazy in such ways. It was sexy… China was usually very mature—stiff even—that when the two were finally able to be alone together, Arthur had a difficult time holding himself back. He cupped the Chinese' face in his hand and kissed him on the lips.

"You get too feisty, like I said, a child." China remarked fingering the hem of Arthur's uniform, before giving another kiss back.

"It's hard to help when you act like such an old stiff. Even when just Leon is around playing with games, I can't kiss you," Arthur remarked, toying with the other's hair some. "When we're finally alone together, you lighten up…"

China chuckled, "You know my views on intimacy are different; you're lucky I allow this at all! We aren't even married, aru."

Arthur's face was flushed, just stuttering for a moment like he had a frog in his throat. He glanced away, eye-contact feeling too awkward for him right now. Yao watched amusedly as England turned a bright red. It was, honestly, intriguing how bringing up marriage could set him off like that… He loved getting Arthur flustered for a change.

China gave the blond a kiss on the cheek and a short laugh. Arthur released an odd chuckle smiling modestly, but, to Yao, it still looked rather brilliant. England kissed the older country on the lips and has he kissed back more deeply, England grazed his tongue against his lower lip and China opened his mouth more, acceptingly. Though their tongues clashed once or twice it wasn't at all battle-like; even if Arthur had been the instigator it was made apparent by his soft moans which of the two had dominance.

China pressed closer to Arthur. To him this was a dance, and it was one he'd willingly join… Yao tugged on Arthur's jacket and smirked as the other started to move. Arthur, with a hand still at the back of Yao's head urged the country upwards so they were sitting upright again, lips still locked together. England trailed his fingers to China's chest and leisurely began unzipping the other's uniform. As he reached the bottom, Yao followed England's lead unbuttoning the European's uniform.

They both threw the articles off quite unceremoniously, starting what would about to become a pile of clothing as they continued and the night progressed…

 _ **o~o**_

The room was dimly lit now. Yao melted into the sheets an exhausted yet gratifying sigh leaving him. He curled up against the man beside him, Arthur's bare arms hugging him around his waist. His mind drifted as he closed his eyes, and Yao barely stirred when he heard a soft knock at the door. They weren't that loud to garner anyone's attention…

"It must be Leon." The whispered statement from behind him tickled his neck, but Yao jerked awake.

"We have to get dressed, aru!"

England almost yelped as China practically tore the sheets off himself, nearly sending England from the bed. China flung a t-shirt and boxers towards Arthur, who was starting to get up, as he protested, " _Yao!_ "

There was another, louder knock from the hall.

Yao was changing into Arthur's loose-fitting pajamas, but it was better than nothing and concealed him enough. The latter already pulled on his boxers and shirt before getting on a spare pair of grey sweatpants before returning to the bed.

Arthur obviously didn't have any problems and Yao shot him a glare, approaching the bed. "You get him, aru."

The Brit scowled, growing slightly impatient at the fact that his son was still standing outside alone in the hotel hallway (hadn't Yao ever heard of _The Shining?_ ) he got up while China got comfortable in the bed and briskly walked to open the door _._ There, rubbing his eyes tiredly, was Hong Kong.

England managed to smile, lifting his boy in his arms.

"Hello, love," he greeted quietly placing a kiss on the child's forehead as he shut the door with his foot. "What brings you here?"

Leon clutched onto his father's shirt as Arthur walked over to the bed, letting go as Arthur lowered him down and got in himself. Hong Kong cuddled between the two countries, China brushed at his son's bangs, encouraging the other to talk.

"I had a dream that you and niáng were fighting again... and you wouldn't even notice me." Arthur inwardly winced. Yao moved closer to the boy, rubbing his back soothingly. He remembered the times when he couldn't even walk into the same room as Arthur without a fight breaking out and he knew it was what spurred Hong Kong's nightmares.

"Li Xiao, you know your father and I love you very much. We would never ignore you and we don't have anything to fight over anymore." Yao smiled and brought himself closer to the boy cooing a little before sending a worried glance to Arthur.

"Leon…" Arthur said softly tilting Hong Kong's face up some so they were looking eye-to-eye. He smiled at the other gently. "Even now your father and I may argue sometimes, but that doesn't mean we don't love each other. And, love, that will never make us stop loving you."

England's eyes became glassy and a worried look crossed Leon's face who exclaimed, "Don't cry, dad, please."

Yao glanced up suddenly, but Arthur was already wiping the tears.

"Never think that, Leon," he whispered pressing another kiss on his head and, pulling him close, Arthur stroked his sable hair. "You are loved. Very much."

China sighed leaning across the bed kissing near Arthur's eyes. "Crybaby." He gave the blond a smile, then leaned closer to Arthur, rubbing Leon's back. "You should sing to him, aru…" the Asian suggested. Arthur smiled and let his eyelids drift shut.

He began to hum in a low voice, letting himself get lost in the tranquility, until he felt Hong Kong's breathing even out when he trailed off; it would be hours later when the boy's eyes would open again. Arthur opened his own eyes, the first thing he saw was Hong Kong who drifting off again, hopefully for the rest of the night.

England stroked the boy's hair again as a pervasive feeling crept up on him and the blond looked up abruptly then blushed. Yao's face was several inches from his own. He had leaned towards the blond as much as he could, and been gazing at Arthur with a loving look in his eyes. The European bit his lip and glanced away.

China thought that was the cutest thing... He loved Arthur even though they had their problems these moments reminded him why he fell in love with England in the first place. He leaned up and kissed the Englishman.

"Goodnight, Arthur."

Holding Leon he closed his eyes and moved closer to the other. "'Night, Yao…"


End file.
